


Последствия

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: Лиам просто флиртует с незнакомцем в баре. утром он узнаёт что этот незнакомец - его новый студент





	Последствия

Лиам Пейн был далёк от стандартов, по любым стандартам. Свой путь он выбрал только тогда, когда столкнулся с факультативным курсом экономики в старшей школе. Защитив докторскую степень философии по экономике*, в свои двадцать четыре, он нашёл единственное решение, которое было настолько же далеко от верного, как и Луна от Земли**. Парень устроился в университет, чтобы передавать свои знания молодым специалистам и находить золотые слитки в куче песка, как когда-то нашли его самого. И вот теперь он становится ещё дальше от статуса «Профессор Пейн», когда направляется в ближайший бар, чтобы напиться в хлам и, может быть, снять какого-то мальчика на ночь.

Просто потому, что ему двадцать пять, и он хочет прожить свою жизнь, не оставаясь подчинённым стереотипам человеком, ломая все предположения, построенные на его резюме, буквально об колено. Именно по этой причине выходящего из университета «Профессора Пейна», в его любимых драных, узких джинсах и футболке под строгим пиджаком, часто путают с выпускниками бакалавриата. Это существенное отличие от своих коллег позволяет Лиаму прямо сейчас прожигать взглядом спину прекрасного арапчонка, неизвестно как оказавшегося без пары на вечер. Ещё две стопки виски спустя, Пейн поднимается и проходит к парню около стойки с неумолимостью ледокола, продвигающегося сквозь антарктические льды.

«А я уж думал подойти к тебе самому»

Он улыбается и поворачивает голову к шатену заглядывая прямо в душу своими огромными глазами, посрамляющими своим цветом ночь в пустыне. У него густые, длинные ресницы, что отбрасывают тень на идеальные скулы, и Лиаму кажется, что этот парень буквально вылеплен богами, в которых он, как учёные, не верит ни на грамм.

«А я уж думал, что мир сошёл с ума, раз уж такой красавчик сидит тут один»

«Должен признать, это лучшее, что я слышал за сегодняшний вечер»

«Ну тогда как насчёт позволить мне купить тебе что-нибудь? На правах победителя»

Парень громко смеётся и кивает в ответ на такое заявление, признаваясь самому себе, что совсем не против провести с этим парнем немного (или много) больше времени, чем просто одна ночь, которая ему светит.

«Что пьёт красавчик?»

«Красавчик сегодня пьёт что-то на вкус джентльмена»

Он выгибает одну из бровей и Пейн осознаёт, что совсем забыл представиться парню, ибо был слишком увлечён разглядыванием идеального профиля своего компаньона на вечер и, если ему повезёт, ночь. Но шатен решает немного подождать с этим, пропуская намёк мимо ушей. Он поворачивается к бармену и поднимает руку.

«Четыре порции текилы»

«А ты рисковый. Не думаю, что ты хочешь увидеть меня под текилой»

Пейн слегка поднимает уголки губ и замечает, что Малик подвигается немного ближе к нему и тоже тянется к нему, позволяя себе положить руку ему на поясницу, чувствуя руку парня на своём бедре, практически у молнии джинсов. Они пропускают мимо взгляда бармена, оставившего рядом с ними два стеклянных шота с лаймом.

«Текила - это именно то, что нужно такому прекрасному парню, как ты»

Он делает тонкую отсылку, намекая на то, что самое время сказать своё имя. Но получает зеркальную улыбку и насмешливый взгляд.

«Думаю, ты прав»

«А я думаю, что твои руки в опасной близости к моему паху дают мне право знать твоё имя»

«Как и твои руки на моей спине»

Насмешливо изогнутая бровь и выражение самодовольного упрямства на холёном лице только подстёгивали Пейна. Особенно когда брюнет, не отводя своих глаз от его, почти обхватывает губами узкое горлышко рюмки и опрокидывает его в себя, нагло облизывая губы с кусочками соли. Лиам повторяет его действия почти точь-в-точь, после чего таки признаёт своё поражение.

«Хах, приму поражение с честью. Лиам.»

«Приятно. Зейн»

«Зе-е-е-йн»

Он протягивает его имя на выдохе, почти расслабляя связки, и видит, как стремительно темнеют зрачки парня напротив. Лиам уверен, что не ошибётся, если скажет, что он сейчас думает о том, как он будет стонать имя брюнета, разметавшись по постели. Зейн отводит взгляд, хватает со стола рюмку и смазывает пальцем соль, обводя ею губы Пейна, после чего выпивает и развязно целует его, собирая языком жгучие кристаллики, делясь вкусом алкоголя и сплетая их языки вместе.

Их обоих ведёт, и, когда брюнет размазывает соль уже по своим губам, рука Лиама тянется к заднему карману джинсов, достаёт две сотни и кидает их на стойку, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя напиток. Зейн пахнет корицей и специями, смешивающимися с запахом его, очевидно, цитрусового шампуня. Он отмечает краем глаза, как бармен кивает ему, и прижимает к себе парня, уводя его в сторону выхода. Слава Вседержителю, что его квартира находится всего в двухстах пятидесяти футах от бара.

Он еле попадает в скважину замка, потому что Зейн, очевидно, слишком пьян и слишком настойчив. Это не даёт Лиаму сосредоточиться на происходящем и сбивает с толку все его мысли. Всё о чём он способен думать, так это о парне в его руках, который с абсолютной готовностью позволяет Пейну поднять себя и обхватывает сильными бёдрами его бока. У них обоих едва хватает сил снять одежду, прежде чем они падают на огромную кровать шатена, сплетаясь конечностями. В коротких перерывах между поцелуями и укусами Зейн успевает выдохнуть в ухо партнёра пару слов срывающимся голосом.

«Возьми меня. Ну же, Лиам»

Он протягивает его имя так же, как сам Пейн делал в баре, возвращая издёвку, подстёгивая и без того жуткое желание. И «Профессор Пейн» уж точно не дурак, чтобы отказываться от такого.

***

Утро застаёт Лиама в собственной кровати с жутким похмельем и запахом чужого парфюма на соседней подушке. Он смотрит на часы и укладывается обратно, потому что ему ко второй паре, которая начнётся в десять утра, а сейчас только шесть. Так что он снова закрывает глаза, чтобы в следующее мгновение распахнуть их и сесть на кровати и ужасного звука падающей посуды на его кухне. Единственный вывод — невероятно-прекрасный парень, оказавшийся очень отзывчивым в постели, либо решил готовить завтрак или кофе, либо хочет ограбить его аптечку на предмет аспирина.

Пейн убеждается в том, что найти в баре свою судьбу — это его вариант. Потому что Зейн в одних боксёрах кружит по его кухне, неизвестно какими силами найдя в его ящиках деревянную лопатку, и готовит завтрак. Из его телефона слышна тихая музыка, достаточно громкая, чтобы слышать её в любом месте помещения, но недостаточно, чтобы разбудить хозяина квартиры, спящего в соседней комнате. Из турки на плите идёт восхитительный запах свежего кофе, а в прозрачном чайнике уже постепенно оседают на дно маленькие крупинки заварки. Его бывший был помешан на травах, приправах и чаях, так что многочисленные ящики его навесных шкафов были наполнены этим добром. Но он никогда этим не пользовался, а выкинуть это баснословно дорогое богатство было жалко. Пейн прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание и замечая стремительно наливающиеся краской щеки парня. Он выглядит смущенным этой ситуацией, и Лиам понимает, что только алкоголь развязал вчера его поведение, ну или может ему просто стыдно.

«Утро, Зейн»

«Привет»

Брюнет всё ещё невозможно смущен и застывает в ступоре, пока не одёргивает себя, быстро снимая турку с плиты и накрывая её бумажной салфеткой.

«Я — Лиам»

Парень слегка улыбается, будто оскорбляясь предположением о его забывчивости, и разливает немного кофе в две маленьких рюмки, в которых уже разлит какой-то алкоголь.

«Я помню. Выпей»

Он протягивает ему одну и поясняет, когда видит недоверие на лице шатена:

«Это будильник. Снимает похмелье до состояния, стремящегося к нулю, со скоростью распространения света в вакууме»

Он явно чувствует себя более уверенным, когда начинает бросаться заумными фразами, очевидно, отгораживаясь таким образом ото всех недовольств, которые Лиам может выразить. Шатен выпивает содержимое рюмки и буквально чувствует, как ему становится лучше. Он благодарно кивает и отдаёт рюмку, позволяя парню хозяйничать на своей кухне, любуясь им. Если утро пройдёт хорошо, то он точно предложит ему свидание-другое.

«Я уйду в семь»

Пейн удивлённо поднимает бровь и кивает, принимая из рук парня кружку кофе, и отпивает немного, видя наблюдающий взгляд. Тут же поднимая брови от запредельного вкуса. Его выражение лица очевидно расценивается не так, как предполагалось изначально.

«Молоко? Сахар? Сливки?»

«Выходи за меня?»

Это соскальзывает с языка почти без раздумий, проскакивая фазу мозга, вгоняя в ступор Зейна. Пейн улыбается и поднимается к парню, притягивая его ближе.

«Начнём с более простого. Свидание?»

Парень отмирает и тоже отставляет кружку, опираясь руками о его плечи, очерчивая «дело губ своих».

«С радостью»

Он легко касается губами его щеки и успевает повернуться к плите раньше, чем Пейн ловит его губы своими.

Зейн стремительно собирается после завтрака, оставляет ему свой номер и машет ему рукой от входа, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Этот парень определённо хорош. Лиам направляется в ванну, думая о том, ему стоит хорошо подумать о свидании. Он даже слегка опаздывает на работу, потому что задумывается, сидя с телефоном на своей кровати, вместо того, чтобы надеть джинсы.

***

Его первая пара проходит невероятно скучно, потому что студенты выпускного курса думают, что знают предмет лучше него, хотя даже не представляют, насколько сильно заблуждаются. Теперь его ждут первокурсники-физики, которые разбрасываются заумными словосочетаниями, значение которых он едва понимает. Так что он ненавидит этот курс, потому что они совершенно не нуждаются в лекциях экономики, которые в обязательном порядке читаются им во втором семестре. Стоило Лиаму закончить жалеть себя из-за бесполезного труда, как двери класса открылись, и первые ученики наполнили кабинет. Пейн решил, что позволит ученикам заниматься своими делами, пока он купит себе кофе или просто бутылку воды. Спасибо Зейну, что его голова не раскалывалась.

Как можно было догадаться, стоило ему подумать о Зейне, как он буквально впечатался носом в его футболку. Вернее в свою футболку на нём, потому что серую футболку брюнета он разорвал в порыве страсти вчерашним вечером. И когда только парень успел стащить предмет его гардероба? Впрочем, эта футболка шла ему куда больше, чем Пейну, выгодно подчёркивая татуировку на груди, что едва виднелась под вырезом. От него в этот раз пахло карамельным попкорном, сигаретами и совсем немного мятой. На самом деле, Лиам едва ли мог сейчас поднять глаза, если бы его не заставляли приличия. Потому что единственным желанием было прижаться губами к открытой ямочке на ключице. В себя его привёл хриплый голос Зейна, который пришёл в себя гораздо раньше Пейна, всегда хвалящегося своим самообладанием.

«Простите, Профессор. Я невероятно неуклюж»

Это была провокация. Потому что именно это сказал ему парень вчера, случайно разбив лампу в его прихожей, сбросив её рукой с полки, когда хватался за выступ.

«Не страшно, мистер…»

«Малик, сэр»

«Не страшно, мистер Малик. Будьте аккуратнее. В следующий раз»

Брюнет кивает ему и проходит к своему, очевидно, другу, который смотрит на него квадратными глазами: физикам редко сходили с рук такие оплошности. Пейн не слышит, о чём парень переговаривается с его лучшим студентом с курса физики — Луи Томлинсоном. Преподаватель вылетает из аудитории в сторону кафетерия. Ему нужна вода и успокоительные. Сегодняшний день только что стал намного интереснее.

Вести лекцию у потока студентов, для которых факторы производства — это «спрос, цена, популярность», а не «труд, земля, капитал». Впрочем, когда Зейн, усевшийся со своим другом в середине аудитории, постоянно пытается раздеть его взглядом, миссия объяснить студентам основы экономической теории переходит из разряда «миссия невыполнима» в разряд «миссия-не-мать-ёё-вменяема»***. Особенно, если лекция усложняется тем, что студенты не понимают половину непрофильных терминов, заставляя его усомниться в том, что они окончили старшую школу. Но лекции не бесконечны и эта подходит к концу так же, как и многие до неё. Лиам отмечает, что брюнет что-то втолковывает своему другу, отсылая того из кабинета. Они остаются единственными людьми в аудитории, и тогда Зейн подходит к нему, опуская взгляд на его стол и тщательно избегая контакта глаза-в-глаза.

В любой другой ситуации, Пейн решил бы, что ученик просто боится, что его вопрос посчитают глупым, сейчас же он уверен, что парень смущён тем фактом, что вчера переспал со свои преподавателем, а утром пообещал ему свидание. К сожалению, размышления занимают аккурат тот промежуток времени, который требуется пакистанцу, чтоб собрать мысли в кучку и успокоить колотящееся сердце. Хотя бы до того состояния, когда оно не стучит прямо в горле.

«Лиам… Профессор Пейн, я хотел бы узнать…»

Шатен обходит свой стол и встаёт прямо напротив парня, оставляя между ними шаг, позволяя парню решить, приблизиться или отдалиться. Но Малик так сильно занят произнесением предложения, что даже не замечает этого. Тогда он просто наклоняется, слегка поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться ей подбородка парня, и соединяет их губы, отвечая на вопрос даже прежде, чем брюнет сформирует его в своей голове.

«Я всё ещё не считаю тебя интрижкой на одну ночь, Зейн»

Парень сглатывает и поднимает более смелые глаза на своего преподавателя, заговорчески улыбаясь. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и опускает свой голос на пару тонов, чтобы звучать интимнее.

«Тогда закрой чёртову дверь и трахни меня, потому что твоя рубашка мешала мне писать конспект твоей лекции»

«Думаю, за отсутствие записей мне стоит предъявить к вам дисциплинарное взыскание?»

«Конечно, Профессор Пейн. Всё, что сочтёте нужным»

Лиам всё-таки закрывает дверь, потому что на последней фразе Малик уже стягивает с себя бомбер, надетый поверх его футболки. А к тому моменту, когда он разворачивается от двери, парень упирается руками о стол, демонстрируя ему свою великолепную задницу. Над кромкой его нижнего белья виднеются следы рук Лиама.

***

Зейн выходит из кабинета растрёпанным и совершенно вытраханным. Луи усмехается и бормочет что-то о безответственных и громких парнях.

«Твой вид кричит «меня только что трахнул самый горячий преподаватель кафедры экономики»

«Странно. Должен кричать ещё и обратное»

«Оууу. Я не хотел знать этого»

Малик подхватывает смех друга, аккуратно поправляя футболку и надеясь, что никто и никогда не узнает, что он только что отымел Профессора Пейна на его собственном рабочем столе, после того, как тот объяснил ему, что будет, если он подумает ещё хоть раз не написать конспект.

 

   
*- Данная степень, несмотря на ее наименование, вовсе не подразумевает обучение в области философии. Степень доктора философии присуждается выпускникам докторантуры в ряде самых разнообразных дисциплин. Программы Ph.D. направлены на осуществление исключительно научно-исследовательской деятельности.  
**- Вы знали, что оно равно сумме диаметров всех других планет солнечной системы?  
***-прямая цитата из фильма Форсаж 5. Одна из любимых моих франшиз. И, несмотря на тот факт, что моя рациональность плюётся кислотой от сюжета, я обожаю все фильмы серии.


End file.
